


This Is My Home

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Soul Eater, Crona, family</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terajk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/gifts).



Medusa was as much cruel as she was mother to Crona. It took a long time for Crona to realize that while Medusa was his mother, she wasn't family.

Family, Crona came to realize, was in Maka's gentle smile and Soul's steady strength. Family was Black Star's determination and Tsubaki's kindness. Family was Liz and Patty's cheerfulness and Death the Kid's calm acceptance.

They had accepted Crona and they were friends when there had been none. They were family that Crona could count on and feel safe with, and there hadn't been a time from before when Crona felt safe.


End file.
